Robotics
This page contains resources about Robotics in general. More specific information is included in each subfield. Subfields and Concepts See Category:Robotics for some of its subfields. * Control Theory * Machine Learning * Computer Vision ** Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM) * Natural Language Processing Online Courses Video Lectures * CS373: Programming a Robotic Car by Sebastian Thrun - Udacity * CS223A: Introduction to Robotics by Oussama Khatib (Youtube ) * Control of Mobile Robots by Magnus Egerstedt - Coursera *Lecture Series on Robotics by Chitta Amarnath - NPTEL Lecture Notes * Robotics and Intelligent Systems by Robert Stengel (from a diverse perspective) * Introduction to Vision and Robotics by Bastiaan Boom and Michael Herrmann (Computer Vision focused) * CS 4758/6758: Robot Learning by Cornell University (Machine Learning focused) * Robotics by Andrew Davison (SLAM focused) * Introduction to Robotics by Harry Asada and John Leonard (Mechanical Engineering focused) * Robotics by Dan Popa (Control Theory focused) * Mobile Robotics * Robotics by Czech Technical University in Prague * Embedded Visual Control by Henk Corporaal Books and Book Chapters Practical * Craig, J. J. (2005). Introduction to Robotics: Mechanics and Control. Pearson. * Corke, P. (2011). Robotics, Vision and Control: Fundamental Algorithms in MATLAB (Vol. 73). Springer. * Martinez, A., & Fernández, E. (2013). Learning ROS for Robotics Programming. Packt Publishing Ltd. Introductory * Mckerrow, P. (1998). Introduction to Robotics. Addison-Wesley. * Murphy, R. (2000). Introduction to AI Robotics. MIT press. * Matarić, M. J. (2007). The Robotics Primer. MIT Press. * Solutions, A. K. (2007). Robotics. Infinity Science Press. * Russell, S. J., & Norvig, P. (2010). "Chapter 25: Robotics". Artificial Intelligence: A Modern Approach. Prentice Hall. Advanced * Thrun, S., Burgard, W., & Fox, D. (2005). Probabilistic Robotics. MIT press. * Spong, M. W., Hutchinson, S., & Vidyasagar, M. (2006). Robot Modeling and Control. John Wiley & Sons. * Bräunl, T. (2008). Embedded Robotics : Mobile Robot Design and Applications with Embedded Systems. Springer. Specialized See Robotics books by InTech. Software See also Robotics Software. * Robot Operating System (ROS) - open-source and more suitable for research robots * RobotC - proprietary and sutitable for LEGO NXT, VEX, RCX, and Arduino robots * Robotics Toolbox - MATLAB * NI LabVIEW for LEGO MINDSTORMS * Pyro - Python * MRPT - Mobile Robot Programming Toolkit in C++ Robot Platforms * iCub * LEGO Mindstorms NXT * Edison * BrickPi - a robot with the brains of a Raspberry Pi and the easy build of LEGO * Engino Robotics Platform * Parallax Robotics * mbed Robotics - based on ARM microcontrollers * Arduino Robotics * NAOqi - for NAO and Pepper robots * Robotics Portal * Biologically Inspired Robotics Lab - Case Western Reserve University See also * Computational Neuroscience * Control Theory * Machine Learning * Signal Processing * Computer Vision Other Resources * RoboticsCourseWare - list of free courses lecture notes * Robotics and Intelligent Systems: A Virtual Reference Book - an assemblage of bookmarks for web pages that contain educational material * Robotics by Wikibooks * Advanced Robotics by Wikibooks * Robotics by Wikiversity * Imperial College Robotics Society wiki * OpenServo wiki * "The Robot Group Inc." of Austin TX: many artistic and entertainment robots * Open Circuits wiki: motor drivers Category:Robotics